Les bons conseils de Pépé Yama
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Quand on est au sommet de la pyramide, les autres font tout à votre place, alors Yamamoto a décidé d'ouvrir un service de conseils par lettres gratuits et anonymes pour s'occuper. Il répond à tout mais ne donne pas toujours les conseils attendus.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour ô peuple du fandom Bleach !

Aizen-sama, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai rien posté depuis des décennies excepté quelques ficclets sur les zampakutos (et encore, une fois sur deux, elles ne sont pas de moi) je suis horriblement frustrée T.T heureusement aujourd'hui signe la fin de mon abstinence (oui je sais, j'ai des expressions douteuses U.U) car l'heure est venue de mon glorieux retour sur ce site avec... une fic écrite y'a un an et demi. Et oui, que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, mais ne chipotons pas sur les détails U.U

**Personnage(s): **Yamamoto Genryuusai, le seul qui reste tout du long  
**Guest stars:** Beaucoup de monde, je ne donnerai pas les noms parce que le service de conseil respecte l'anonymat (et comme ça vous pouvez jouer à essayer de deviner)  
**Pairing: **euh... aucun ? Enfin si vous voulez en voir libre à vous, après tout on peut pousser certaines interprétations...  
**Disclaimer:** Moi y'en a pas posséder Bleach, ni ses personnages et je devrais avoir honte de les voler honteusement comme ça à Tite Kubo (mais bizarrement j'ai pas honte)  
**Rating: **K, bon disons K+ si vous y tenez mais vraiment, il n'y a rien de choquant  
**Spoiler:** je n'ai pas les numéros exact, pardon, mais je dirais les tomes 22-23 par là

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de posté ça parce que je suis un peu à court d'idées pour la suite (j'ai un début de chapitre 2 quand même) donc si jamais vous avez des idées/réclamations/demandes accompagnées de menaces de mort sur des sujets ou des personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaitre, ne vous gênez surtout pas xD  
Ca se passe juste après l'enlèvement d'Orihime donc rien de très récent, j'en ai peur.

* * *

Les bons conseils de Pépé Yama

Cher Pépé Yama,

Je suis actuellement enfermée dans un autre monde après avoir été capturée sur les ordres d'un homme qui, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, a très envie de rencontrer le Roi de la Soul Society pour lui demander un autographe — apparemment, il serait l'un de ses plus grands fans depuis longtemps. Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir l'air de me plaindre parce que tous les gens qui s'occupent de moi ici sont absolument charmants mais j'attends désespérément que le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis des années et qui n'a toujours rien vu — encore une fois, ne pensez surtout pas que je lui en veuille pour ça, il est merveilleux mais je pense être une bonne actrice pour cacher mes sentiments — veuille bien venir me chercher parce que j'ai un peu le mal du pays et qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air décidé à le faire. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ma faute ? Que dois-je faire pour qu'il se dépêche ?

Merci de me répondre,

Princesse Omelette-Marshmallow-Chocolat

o

Chère Princesse,

Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes bien naïve de croire Aizen quand il vous dit qu'il veut avoir un autographe du Roi (et d'abord, même si c'était vrai, il n'en aura pas, le roi a refusé de m'en signer un à moi alors y'a pas de raison !) : ce qu'il veut c'est surtout conquérir le monde et mettre votre espèce à son service — par « votre espèce », j'entends « les humains ». Ensuite, si vous n'avez pas de quoi vous plaindre je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes pressée de voir venir votre camarade. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement et ensuite le mal du pays passera tout seul, c'est ce que disent tous les expatriés.

Ceci dit, si vous vous sentez vraiment trop à l'étroit dans votre cellule, je dois vous dire que le plus efficace serait encore d'en sortir par vous-même. Soit je me trompe fort, soit vous possédez un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, il serait peut-être temps de vous mettre à l'utiliser. Si votre ami ne se dépêche pas, c'est peut-être qu'il a trouvé plus intéressant en route, qui sait, alors vous pourriez aller le chercher vous-même. Les membres de l'association de femmes shinigamis, consultées à ce sujet, sont également d'avis que vous devriez « cesser de répandre ce cliché horriblement sexiste qu'est l'image de la princesse prisonnière qui attend patiemment son stupide prince charmant en faisant de la tapisserie pendant que l'homme trucide des dragons (note de la présidente : il a raison, trucider les dragons c'est cool !) ».

Pour finir, vous n'êtes PAS une bonne actrice et tout le monde a bien compris que vous étiez amoureuse de Kurosaki et s'il ne réagit toujours pas à vos avances, il y a deux explications possibles : 1) il n'a vraiment rien vu et dans ce cas là le QI du pauvre garçon est encore moins élevé que je ne le pensais et vous devriez en trouver un plus intelligent ou 2) comme tout le monde il a parfaitement compris vos sentiments mais n'est pas intéressé, c'est pourquoi il fait semblant de ne rien voir. Dans les deux cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vous trouvez un nouveau prétendant.

Bonne chance,

Pépé Yama

PS : j'ignore si votre pseudonyme fait référence à un plat réel mais si c'est le cas, je vous conseille alors vivement de cesser d'en manger, c'est peut-être ce qui attaque vos cellules grises.

* * *

Cher Pépé Yama,

Je suis en charge d'un charmant bambin de quelques dizaines d'années qui est intellectuellement très en avance sur son âge, trop même. Cependant, malgré cette maturité d'esprit son corps refuse de grandir. J'ai donc deux questions : d'abord comment lui redonner le sourire et lui offrir une véritable enfance insouciante et joyeuse ? (pensez vous que lui offrir un circuit de petites voitures soit une bonne idée ?) Et ensuite, sauriez-vous comment on peut aider à sa croissance parce que j'ai peur que le pauvre bout de chou ne subisse les moqueries de ses petits camarades à cause de sa taille alors qu'il entre dans l'adolescence ?

Gros bisous,

LaBellePlante

o

Chère LaBellePlante,

Vous n'êtes aucunement « en charge » du capitaine Hitsugaya puisqu'il est votre supérieur hiérarchique. Sérieusement, lieutenant Matsumoto, je doute que le capitaine Hitsugaya apprécie que vous écriviez ce genre de courrier dans son dos au lieu de travailler. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il appréciera le circuit de petites voitures ! De plus, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous aider à lui donner « une enfance insouciante et joyeuse », il est capitaine de division et l'insouciance est tout à fait inadaptée à ce statut (même si l'attitude de certains pourrait faire croire le contraire). Laissez donc votre capitaine régler ses problèmes tout seul et retournez au travail !

Pépé Yama

PS : Néanmoins, concernant sa croissance, je vous conseille le lait et la soupe à hautes doses.

* * *

Cher Pépé Yama,

J'ai récemment été trahi et abandonné par une personne que j'admirais énormément et en qui j'avais toute confiance. Malgré (ou à cause de) tout le mal que m'a fait cette personne et tous mes efforts pour l'oublier, j'ai l'impression de voir son visage et son sourire diabolique partout, jusque dans les reflets de lumière sur l'eau de la cuvette des toilettes. Que faire ? Aidez-moi, je vous en prie,

Le blond désespéré

o

Cher désespéré,

Arrêtez l'alcool ! Non seulement les hallucinations seront moins fréquentes mais en plus vous n'aurez plus à vous pencher sur les toilettes pour vomir et n'aurez ainsi plus l'occasion de voir la cuvette vous sourire « diaboliquement ».

Bonne chance pour le sevrage, n'oubliez pas que la 4ème division organise des cercles de soutien pour les onziè... euh alcooliques décidés à se sortir de la bouteille,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Cher Pépé Yama,

Je suis une pauvre âme artificielle sans corps et je suis pour l'instant coincé dans celui d'une peluche faute de mieux. Je voudrais devenir un vrai petit garçon (voire un grand, ce serait mieux pour draguer) et on m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider vu qu'Urahara refuse de me donner un gigai ou de me le vendre depuis qu'il sait que j'ai maté Yoruichi sous la douche. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce qu'il y a un docteur qui puisse m'aider ?

King Of Nipple

o

Cher « King Of Nipple »,

Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour vous personnellement, à part vous orienter vers des spécialistes. Si Urahara refuse d'étudier votre cas, alors votre meilleure chance est peut-être Mayuri Kurotsuchi qui ne refusera pas une occasion de montrer qu'il est meilleur que son ancien directeur (ceci dit, si j'étais dans votre cas et qu'on me disait que le capitaine Kurotsuchi était ma meilleure chance, je me ferais une raison et resterais une peluche).

Sinon, vous pouvez toujours essayez de contacter la Fée Bleue dont on m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de cas similaires au vôtre et transformait les jouets en « vrais petits garçons » mais, ne la connaissant pas personnellement, je ne garantis rien et ne puis vous donner ses coordonnées. Dois-je parler de vous à Kurotsuchi ? Bonne chance dans vos recherches,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Cher « Pépé Yama »,

J'ai quelques difficultés à faire travailler mon capitaine qui passe son temps à faire la sieste, à boire ou à rendre visite à des amis pendant ses heures de services plutôt que de remplir les documents administratifs dont je me retrouve alors en charge. J'ai tout essayé, du seau d'eau glacée pour le réveiller à la menace de découper son kimono rose, rien ne fonctionne. J'ai pensé que vous sauriez peut-être comment le mettre au travail, puisqu'il a été votre élève.

Je vous prie d'agréer, commandant, mes respectueuses salutations,

Nanao Ise

o

Chère vice-capitaine Ise,

J'ai bien peur que peu de choses puissent réellement pousser Shunsui à travailler, ce que, vous pouvez me croire, je déplore autant que vous. Néanmoins, parmi les quelques techniques qui ont fait leurs preuves, je vous recommande la prise en otage de gourde à saké (la difficulté est de réussir à capturer la gourde en question et de s'assurer qu'il n'en a pas d'autres à portée de main). Sinon, vous pouvez essayer de le faire marcher à la carotte, par exemple en lui proposant de lui donner un de vos sous-vêtements en échange d'une certaine quantité de travail (il va de soi que je n'ai jamais utilisé mes propres effets personnels pour la mise en œuvre de ce plan, n'allez pas faire courir des rumeurs idiotes).

Enfin, vous pourriez essayer de le menacer de démissionner et/ou de vous marier à… disons au lieutenant Omaeda. Bien que n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de tester cette méthode, je suis fermement convaincu qu'elle se révélera efficace.

Avec mes excuses pour l'avoir nommé capitaine et ne pas avoir complètement réussi son éducation, meilleurs vœux de réussite,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Cher Pépé Yama,

Je suis actuellement victime d'une invasion intempestive de nuisibles dans ma chambre. Les bêtes en questions sont de tailles et de couleurs très variables, la plus petite fait moins d'un mètre quarante et la plus grande presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. J'ai également remarqué qu'elles avaient une fâcheuse tendance à infester aussi les appartements de mes amis et j'ai peur qu'elles ne contaminent bientôt la ville entière. En plus d'être particulièrement envahissantes, elles sont bruyantes et certaines peuvent se montrer très agressives, voire dangereuses. Ajoutez à cela que quelques unes sont visuellement très désagréables et ont des couleurs qui agressent l'œil, comme le rouge pétant et qu'elles mangent énormément. Vous comprendrez que la situation n'est plus tenable et que nous souhaitons nous en débarrasser. Connaîtriez-vous un bon exterminateur ? Merci d'avance,

Un courageux citoyen

o

Cher Kurosaki,

Je goûte assez peu la plaisanterie. Soit vous pensiez que je ne comprendrais pas votre petite blague et vous êtes un crétin et me sous-estimez grandement en me croyant si gâteux, soit votre texte était volontairement transparent et l'humour est de très mauvais goût. Les shinigamis en poste à Karakura sont là pour assurer la _sécurité_ de la ville et de ses habitants, vous et vos amis y compris ! Les insulter par courrier anonyme interposé est particulièrement malvenu, d'autant plus qu'en faisant ça, vous m'insultez à travers eux puisque c'est moi qui les aie envoyés chez vous, or, je puis vous assurer que si Kuchiki Rukia ou Madarame Ikkaku « peuvent se montrer très agressifs » selon vos propres dires, je ne suis pas moins dangereux, bien au contraire. Faites donc preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers vos aînés et les gens qui essayent de vous aider, bien à vous,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Hum... comme vous l'aurez compris c'est surtout un gros délire xD Je serai heureuse si ça a pu simplement vous faire sourire et encore plus si vous prenez la peine de me le dire. Ceci dit, si vous avez des idées pour améliorer ou juste des critiques ne vous retenez pas U.U Et encore une fois, si jamais vous avez des idées pour d'autres lettres, je vous supplie de bien vouloir les laisser (même si je ne garantie pas que je les ferai toutes). En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici (ce ne fut sans doute pas évident U.U) à bientôt peut-être n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour population FFnetienne !

Me voici à nouveau parmi vous pour vous transmettre la parole de Pépé Yama ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic a plu à certains (7 reviews pour une telle connerie, je n'en attendais pas tant xD, merci à vous je vous aime et je voudrais remercier mon père, ma mère, mes frèreuh z'et mes soeurs et... hum, bref "). J'avais déjà écrit une partie de ces lettres donc je n'ai pas exploité toutes vos idées, mais vous en trouverez déjà une, continuez à suivre, la prochaine fois il y aura peut-être la votre ! D'ailleurs si jamais vous en avez de nouvelles (ou si vous n'aviez pas posté de review sur le premier chapitre et que ce deuxième vous décide à la faire) je suis toujours preneuse ^^ (ceci dit les Vizards et les Arrancars, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais faudrait aussi que ça colle avec Pépé Yama et pour l'instant soit il les croit morts soit il les connait pas donc je vais encore réfléchir à comment les mettre dedans sans trop perdre le "fun" de la réponse aussi et si vous avez une idée plus précise, vous êtes les bienvenus, sinon bah j'essayerai de me débrouiller xD).

**Personnage(s): **Yamamoto Genryuusai, le seul qui reste tout du long  
**Guest stars:** Beaucoup de monde, je ne donnerai pas les noms parce que le service de conseil respecte l'anonymat (et comme ça vous pouvez jouer à essayer de deviner)  
**Pairing:** euh... aucun ? Enfin si vous voulez en voir libre à vous, après tout on peut pousser certaines interprétations...  
**Disclaimer:** Moi y'en a pas posséder Bleach, ni ses personnages et je devrais avoir honte de les voler honteusement comme ça à Tite Kubo (mais bizarrement j'ai pas honte)  
**Rating:** Je peux mettre T si je veux vraiment être scrupuleuse mais à mon avis ça reste quand même très bisounours... et encore, les bisounours se font des calins tout le temps, ce sont des obsédés U.U  
**Spoiler:** je n'ai pas les numéros exact, pardon, mais je dirais les tomes 22-23 par là

Aizen-sama me pardonne et elle aussi, j'ai oublié au premier chapitre de dire toute ma reconnaissance à l'égard de ma bien aimée soeur adoré (redondant ? à peine U.U) et qui a tout corrigé grâce à son cerveau génial, ses doigts de fée et son clavier...euh en plastique, tous choeur : merci Leyounette xD

edit: j'ai oublié de préciser, les mots [entre crochets] sont le smots que les rédacteurs des lettres ont barré dans leurs missives. Sous Word ils sont barrés mais FFnet n'accepte pas la police d'écriture barrée malgré tous mes efforts (qui ont essentiellement consister à réessayer de mettre le smots en gras grace au html 5 fois de suite avant de me résigner xD) donc j'ai opté pour les crochets même si ça rend moins bien, désolée ^^"

* * *

Cher Pépé Yama,

J'ai appris, lors de la dernière réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis, que vous vous serviez parfois de sous-vêtements féminins comme de récompense pour forcer le capitaine Kyorakou à travailler lorsqu'il était votre élève. Me doutant bien que ledit capitaine Kyorakou ne serait pas motivé par la perspective de recevoir de la lingerie neuve (ce qu'il peut très bien acheter tout seul), j'en déduis que vous preniez ces dessous dans les garde-robes de certaines femmes. En tant que directeur de l'Académie, je sais que vous possédez les doubles des clefs de toutes les chambres d'élèves. Ces éléments réunis, je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'ai enfin résolu le mystère du voleur de dentelles de la première promotion de l'Académie.

Je suppose qu'il y a prescription mais je pense qu'il serait juste que vous présentiez des excuses à tous les shinigamis mâles que vous avez injustement fait punir et à toutes les femmes à qui vous avez volé leurs effets personnels pendant ces années.

J'espère que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision,

Unohana Retsu

PS : Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais assez récupérer les bas et le soutien-gorge que vous m'aviez pris et que j'aimais particulièrement.

o

Chère Retsu,

Il est vrai que je suis en effet responsable de quelques uns des vols de sous-vêtements féminins qui ont eu lieu lorsque vous étiez élève de l'Académie. Cependant vous jugez un peu rapidement, tous n'étaient pas de mon fait. Il se trouve que lorsque la rumeur que la lingerie fine disparaissait sans aucune preuve s'est répandue, certains petits malins en ont honteusement profité pour commettre leurs propres méfaits, pensant restés impunis. Les choses ont rapidement dégénérée, par ma faute, je vous l'accorde, mais les punitions distribuées l'étaient justement et j'ai déjà présenté des excuses aux quelques jeunes filles dont j'avais personnellement volé les affaires.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, je leur ai _toutes_ présenté des excuses ! Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas reçu ? Mais parce que je ne vous ai jamais rien subtilisé. Je suis donc bien incapable de vous rendre vos dessous que je n'ai pas en ma possession. Je vous suggère de vous renseigner auprès de Shunsui, voire de Jyushiro (oui, lui aussi a participé et oui, moi aussi j'ai été très surpris et déçu en l'apprenant). Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûr que _vous_ soyez surprise en apprenant que Jyushiro avait en sa possession quelques sous-vêtements féminins parce que je vous soupçonne très fortement de les avoir _oubliés dans sa chambre_. C'est bien gentil de venir me faire des reproches sur mon comportement à l'époque mais vous ne respectiez pas vraiment le règlement de l'Académie dans certains domaines vous non plus… Les articles interdisant de circuler entre les chambres après le couvre-feu et ceux défendant aux filles d'entrer dans les quartiers des garçons et vice-versa semblent notamment vous avoir toujours été totalement étrangers et ce, tout au long de votre scolarité. Je vous prierai donc de garder certaines histoires pour vous si vous ne voulez pas que j'en partage certaines autres.

Bien à vous,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Chèr Pépé Yama,

J'ai été [trais] trait saje cet anné et j'ai tuer tou plin de holox alor pour Nowël, je voudra 1 poutchingue baul neuf, 1 barbi [geriè] gairiaire, 1 cha roze, dé pétars qui exploze quant on lé lanse, plain deux bombons é 1 bouate deux crèyons de couleur. Ken-chan a di k'on te laisserè 1 vert de saké sur la cheminné et dé [carat] [karau] carrote pour lé raines. Bizous,

Yachiru

o

_Pépé Yama a choisi de ne pas répondre directement à l'auteur de la lettre mais de s'adresser à son tuteur._

Cher Zaraki Kenpachi,

Je ne sais pas qui a raconté n'importe quoi sur moi au lieutenant Fusajishi mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas vous car j'apprécie assez peu d'être confondu avec le père Noël. Il serait d'ailleurs temps de lui expliquer que ledit père Noël n'existe pas et de lui apprendre à écrire correctement. Elle a largement l'âge d'aller à l'école, ce qui ne lui ferait manifestement pas de mal.

L'envoyer chez un psychologue ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus au vu de la liste de jouets demandés. Cette petite vit dans un environnement beaucoup trop violent pour une fillette de son âge, vous devriez y faire plus attention ! Elle fréquente visiblement beaucoup trop vos subordonnés puisque le seul mot qu'elle écrit sans faute est « saké » (ce qui est passablement inquiétant aussi au passage pour son âge).

Offrez-lui donc des jouets normaux cette année (la boîte de crayon de couleur n'est pas une mauvaise idée et pour d'autres idées, vous pouvez demander au lieutenant Matsumoto qui a l'air de beaucoup aimer s'occuper des enfants) et emmenez-la de temps en temps voir des gens [normaux] différents de la 11ème division, comme le capitaine Unohana qui lui donnera le bon exemple en lui montrant qu'on peut devenir quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable en n'ayant été qu'une petite rebelle dans sa jeunesse.

J'espère que vous suivrez mes conseils, souhaitez lui tout de même un joyeux Noël de ma part, malgré le fait que nous ne soyons qu'en Octobre (au passage : c'est bien la première fois que je reçois un quelconque papier en _avance_ de la 11ème division), bien à vous,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Cher Pépé Yama,

Une de mes amies s'est récemment faite enlever par une organisation peu recommandable et a été emmenée dans une autre dimension d'où j'aimerais assez la sortir. Certaines de mes connaissances ont monté une sorte d' « équipe » dans le même but et s'apprêtent à partir. Je pourrais me joindre à eux mais mon père m'a déjà interdit plusieurs fois de les fréquenter et je lui ai promis de ne pas le faire. Même si je pars seul de mon côté, j'ai bien peur de finir par les croiser à un moment puisque nous aurons le même objectif et le même point de départ. Est-ce que je devrais plutôt inventer une excuse bidon pour que mon père me laisse sortir — et dans ce cas quoi ? (je suis un très bon menteur mais seulement quand j'ai le temps de réfléchir longtemps à mes excuses, ce qui n'est présentement pas le cas) — ou bien m'éclipser discrètement dès qu'il a le dos tourné ? Quel est le moins risqué à votre avis ? (sachant que si jamais mon père m'attrape en train de m'échapper… eh bien je risque de ne pas en réchapper justement…) J'espère pouvoir compter sur une réponse rapide, merci d'avance,

TheWhiteArcher

o

Cher WhiteArcher,

J'ai cru pendant un moment que votre véritable problème était de savoir si vous deviez aller sauver votre amie ou obéir à votre père, ce qui eût été un cruel dilemme, je vous l'accorde, mais vous avez manifestement déjà décidé de désobéir et je dois vous dire que je désapprouve fortement ce choix. Il ne devrait rien y avoir de plus sacré aux yeux de la jeunesse que l'autorité des aînés, et à plus forte raison l'autorité paternelle. De mon temps, les jeunes savaient se tenir ! Pensez donc à votre pauvre père que vous devez cruellement décevoir avec une attitude pareille ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand les parents sont trop indulgents j'aurais été beaucoup plus ferme avec mes enfants si j'en avais eu.

Cela dit, puisque votre décision est prise et que, avec cette insolence et cet entêtement qui caractérisent la jeunesse, vous n'écouterez certainement pas mes remontrances, je me permets de vous signaler que vous échapper pendant un instant d'inattention de sa part serait certainement plus efficace. Si jamais votre père comprenait que vous lui mentiez, je suppose qu'il prendrait des mesures de sécurité pour vous empêcher de partir, mieux vaudrait agir tant qu'elles ne sont pas en place, cela relève du bon sens ! Que vous apprend-t-on donc dans vos écoles d'humains ? Vous n'avez jamais fait de stratégie militaire ?

Pépé Yama

PS : pour vous rendre dans le Hueco Mundo, le plus rapide serait sans doute de demander de l'aide à Urahara (notez que je ne dis ceci qu'à titre informatif, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une incitation à désobéir pour aller sauver votre amie et par là même empêcher Aizen de prendre le contrôle du monde)

* * *

Cher « Pépé Yama »,

Depuis quelques temps, ma subordonnée, qui a furieusement tendance à se prendre pour ma mère, tente de me gaver avec de la soupe et du lait, voire de la soupe-au-lait (je cite « c'est amusant, ça vous correspond tout à fait ! »). Depuis peu, elle a aussi réussi à trouver de la glace au lait qui résiste mieux à mon système de défense par le froid. J'ai beau lui crier dessus, lui donner des corvées, l'empêcher de sortir et maintenir la température de ses quartiers à -5° en guise de punition, rien n'y fait, elle dit que c'est pour mon bien. J'en ai vraiment assez, il me faut une solution et vite, avant qu'elle ne se décide à se servir de la recette de « sorbet à la soupe » que lui a donné une des ses amies humaines. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre réponse que j'espère rapide,

C.H.T.

o

Cher C.H.T.,

Je ne vois malheureusement pas de solution à votre problème. Si vous avez tout essayé, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais proposer de plus. Je vous conseille donc de manger ce qu'elle vous propose si gentiment, c'est excellent pour votre [croissance] santé ! Je sais que votre subordonnée peut se montrer particulièrement horripilante mais elle se soucie visiblement beaucoup de vous et de votre bien-être. Vous devriez au moins reconnaître qu'elle fait l'effort de changer les recettes pour varier les plaisirs. De toute façon, les légumes ne peuvent pas vous faire de mal et le lait non plus (veillez tout de même à lui recommander le lait de soja plutôt que le lait de vache qui est très gras). Je reconnais cependant que la glace à la soupe n'inspire à priori pas confiance mais après tout vous pourriez avoir une bonne surprise.

Bon appétit,

Pépé Yama

* * *

_Lettre arrivée avec 3 mois de retard suite à une grève du personnel de la poste du Sereitei pour obtenir que les rares membres de la onzième division recevant du courrier viennent le chercher eux-mêmes au bureau de poste plutôt que de devoir entrer dans les locaux de ladite division._

Cher Pépé Yama,

Je vis avec une personne mal-voyante qui, à cause de ce handicap, est incapable de goûter la joie que procure le fait de vivre dans un environnement esthétiquement [supportab] [convena] agréable. On pourrait penser que les problèmes de décoration intérieure lui étant indifférents, il n'y a pas de problème, or ils le lui sont tellement qu'il se soucie peu [de la dépressio] des désagréments qu'éprouvent les autres à la vue des murs nus et froid, des fissures dans les parois, des vitres sales, des couloirs sombres et autres plafonds à la peinture [couleur vomi de chèvre] écaillée et refuse d'entendre parler de travaux d'aménagement. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de son accord pour me lancer dans ce genre de travaux, d'autant plus que cette personne est aussi responsable du budget de mon lieu de vie. Que faire ? Pensez-vous que je puisse le convaincre, si oui comment ?

69

o

Cher 69,

Bien que votre question n'ait plus lieu d'être posée depuis que le capitaine Tousen (qui, je le rappelle, n'était pas « mal-voyant » puisqu'il ne voyait pas du tout, j'espère que vous saisissez la nuance) a déserté, je me permets de répondre à votre lettre pour mettre au clair certaines choses. Tout d'abord les casernes sont destinées à abriter des militaires, pas des décorateurs d'intérieur, vous êtes à l'armée, vous n'avez pas besoin de repeindre votre chambre en jaune canari pour effectuer votre service il me semble, vous n'êtes pas un adolescent noble pourri gâté. De plus, les casernes sont loin d'être aussi vétustes que vous les décrivez nous portons un intérêt tout particulier à leur entretien. Les murs ne sont pas « nus et froids », ils sont juste peints en blanc, il n'y a pas de vitre puisque les ouvertures sur l'extérieur sont de shogis, si vos couloirs sont sombres vous n'avez qu'à vous souvenir d'allumer la lumière et les plafonds ne sont pas peints, ni « couleur vomi de chèvre » d'ailleurs, ils sont en bois, donc marrons (et expliquez moi donc comment vous connaissez la couleur du vomi de chèvre). Je terminerai cette lettre en vous signalant que j'ai les comptes de votre division à l'œil, toute dépense suspecte (achat de peinture, devis d'entreprises de travaux, facture de lampe design ou de tout article ayant un nom à consonance scandinave, etc…) fera l'objet de sanction, inutile donc de profiter de votre nouveau statut de responsable de la division pour redécorer votre intérieur, bien à vous,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Honorable « Pépé Yama »,

Je suis depuis quelques temps confronté à un certain dilemme vis-à-vis de ma jeune sœur qui m'a offert pour mon anniversaire un « tableau » qu'elle a peint elle-même et qu'elle souhaiterait me voir accrocher au mur de mon bureau ou de ma chambre. Malgré mon affection à son égard, je dois reconnaître que ma sœur n'a pas de réel don pour le dessin et j'ai peur qu'affichée dans mon bureau, cette toile ne me décrédibilise totalement aux yeux de tout ceux qui pourraient venir à y passer et qu'exposé dans ma chambre, ses couleurs criardes ne jurent atrocement avec la décoration plutôt épurée du lieu. J'aurais aimé avoir votre avis sur cette situation et savoir si par hasard, vous auriez une idée de comment je puis annoncer à ma sœur qu'il m'est tout à fait impossible d'accrocher son présent dans ces pièces. Peut-être devrais-je le mettre ailleurs ? J'avais pensé aux cuisines, ou bien à la buanderie. En attente de votre réponse que j'espère rapide, veuillez agréer, monsieur, l'expression de ma considération distinguée,

Noblesse oblige

o

Cher Noblesse,

Il n'y a pas de bonne méthode pour annoncer ce genre de chose à votre cadette, aussi je vous déconseille de le faire. Par ailleurs ce n'est pas non plus une bonne idée de l'accrocher dans les cuisines ou la buanderie attendu que ce sont des lieux où vous ne mettez jamais les pieds (si jamais vous vouliez me faire croire que oui, il fallait choisir un autre pseudonyme), placer son tableau dans ces pièces risquerait de la vexer ou du moins de l'attrister car elle comprendrait qu'il ne vous plait pas. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais comme tous les parents, vous allez devoir payer de votre personne, si j'ai pu porter les colliers de nouilles peintes que fabriquait Jyushiro et manger les biscuits durs comme du caillou de Shunsui, vous pouvez bien dormir avec un dessin de Chappy en face de votre lit ! La meilleure chose à faire c'est de dire merci avec un sourire (ou ce que vous pouvez produire qui s'en rapproche le plus) et de payer à votre sœur des cours de dessin pour que son prochain cadeau soit plus esthétique. Bien à vous,

Pépé Yama

* * *

Bon fallait pas gâcher le suspens (on y croit U.U) mais merci à Azuria1 qui m'a soufflé l'idée sur Rukia et le dessin. Je n'ai pas fait exactement ce que tu suggérais, mais l'idée m'a quand même inspirée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas ^^ Comme d'hab' merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui, ou si non et que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi, je serai ravie de lire vos reviews et en plus je réponds (normalement) si c'est pas beau tout ça ! xD Bref, si vous ne laissez pas de commentaire, merci quand même pour la lecture et à bientôt peut-être.


End file.
